The present invention relates to a cable end connector, and particularly to a cable end connector having means for securely retaining a cable thereof.
A conventional cable end connector comprises an electrical part having an over-mold, a plug portion depending from the electrical part and receiving a plurality of terminals and a signal transmission cable electrically fixed to electrical part for terminating to another mating connector, such as a universal serial bus (USB) connector. The transmission cable always needs to be firstly rotated through a predetermined angle with respect to the electrical part and then is retained in a recess defined in the over-mold by gluewater. Even this is a simple way, but the fixing force is not sufficient for securely retaining the transmission cable in the recess and a worker must wait for the gluewater to become completely cured before operating a next procedure, so this is both laborious and cost-ineffective. Additionally, the gluewater may overflow out of the recess if the worker is not careful enough, thereby adversely affecting the appearance of the cable end connector.
Hence, an improved fixing means for the transmission cable is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.